


Nailed It!

by NorskyPuppy



Series: Baby Emmet AUs [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2 (2019)
Genre: Baby Emmet, Masterbuilder Emmet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: Unikitty was playing around with her magic when Emmet told her to look at something. As she was looking, she accidentally casted a spell, making Emmet turn into a baby.





	Nailed It!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry, I told you I’m addicted! And if you don’t believe me, I totally won’t prison your family!

Unikitty was playing around with her magic when Emmet told her to look at something. As she was looking, she accidentally casted a spell, making Emmet turn into a baby. Wyldstyle came over and picked him up, rocking him so he wouldn’t cry. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. She gave him a LEGO to play with, and he held it instead, concentrating. It turns and twists, and turns into a mini pencil. “Yay! Pencil!” Unikitty turned to him and saw the pencil she certainly didn’t give him. “Hey, Emmet, can you turn that into a eraser?” He concentrated, and it turned into one, which Unikitty tested. “Um, guys?”


End file.
